


A Trekkie's Prequel

by Lee_Wilson



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Wilson/pseuds/Lee_Wilson
Summary: A prequel to a Trekkie's Tale, the fanfiction with the original Mary Sue
Kudos: 4





	A Trekkie's Prequel

Kirk glanced at the clock in his room and he realized what day it was. It was a day he had been dreading since he docked for repairs all those weeks ago.  
As was protocol, he had reported to Starfleet headquarters, telling them his location and the cause of the damages to his ship. That’s when they met. As he stood idly by the starship, a man in a suit approached him. His name tag bore the logo of the ‘Make a Wish’ foundation. He reached his hand towards Kirk and introduced himself.  
“Captain Kirk I presume? My name is Johnson Johnson. I’m from Make a Wish. Have you heard of us?”  
“I’m vaguely familiar with your charity. What’s all this about anyway?” Kirk asked.  
“A 15 year old girl has fallen chronically ill. She has an infection that simply cannot be treated so we are fulfilling her final wish…”  
“I don’t like where this is going.”  
“She’s a very big fan of your adventures Kirk so she asked if she could come along with you on –“  
Kirk cut the man off. “Absolutely not, the Enterprise is too dangerous for a child. Those stories are mostly just exaggerated for the press anyway. They aren’t nearly as fun as most people think they are. They are just as deadly however.”  
Kirk had long hated the way he and his crew was presented in the news and was often dismissive of his fans. They usually claimed to be madly in love with him or tried to get him and Spock to kiss.  
Mr Johnson was very persistent, and Kirk eventually gave in. He agreed to take her on a fabricated adventure with only the illusion of danger. They caught the which gave the crew a few more weeks to plan their her adventure. As Johnson began to walk away, Kirk called after him. "You didn't tell me her name!" he shouted "It's Sue, Mary Sue"


End file.
